PWP
by JenKrushnic
Summary: Essa fic não contém um contexo (eu acho) é APENAS sexo entre Jensen e Misha! Não gosta, não leia, quem gosta, divirta-se!


**PWP**

_Sugestão:_ Fiz a fic escutando E.T. – Katy Perry, sintam-se a vontade para ler ouvindo também, as só se quiser, não to obrigando não ta?! Boa leitura =**

* * *

A pele queimava sob seus toques e Misha sorria a cada gemido rouco que Jensen deixava escapar pela boca obscenamente perfeita, o arquear das costas sardentas, procurando mais contato do que o moreno o estava proporcionando até aquele momento. Beijou um dos mamilos intumescidos e então o sugou, ouvindo de Jensen um abafado '_Mais, por favor._' enquanto ele quase lhe arrancava os cabelos, tão forte que os puxava. Uma das mãos ladinas foi parar no quadril do loiro, segurando forte, marcando e tinha certeza que quando aquilo acabasse, Jensen o olharia com raiva e diria: '_Olha o que você fez, como vou para casa assim?_' gostaria de dizer a ele para não ir, gostaria de lhe pedir para ficar para sempre daquela vez. Afastou esses pensamentos quando mais um gemido de Jensen encheu o quarto, não o torturaria mais. Escorregou os lábios para baixo, passando a língua pela pele, deixando um rastro de saliva até chegar à virilha. Olhou para cima e viu os olhos de Jensen focados em sua face, ele parecia estar esperando por aquilo a noite toda e quando Misha finalmente lambeu-lhe a ponta do pênis ereto, o loiro sufocou um urro, fazendo com que saísse esganiçado, quase como uma prece para que ele parasse com aquilo e o chupasse logo e de uma vez. Misha ainda lhe lambeu umas duas vezes antes das mãos do loiro o forçarem a ir mais para frente, a boca abrindo para que o pau grosso pudesse entrar por inteiro. Viu os olhos verdes dele se esconderem quando as pálpebras se apertaram, Jensen mordia os lábios com força (tentativa inútil de fazer com que os gemidos não escapulissem), movendo o quadril de forma rápida, literalmente fodendo a boca do moreno. Misha fechou os olhos, se deliciando com o prazer que podia dar ao outro. O amava, adorava, desejava mais que tudo. Arranhou a parte interna das coxas brancas enquanto Jensen ainda o fodia forte, sentia o pau do loiro lhe chegar a garganta, quase lhe impedindo de receber ar. Não se importaria de morrer daquele jeito, oh, não, melhor que aquilo só se Jensen estivesse se arremetendo contra ele em um outro lugar. Sentiu o ar vir em abundancia quando Jensen se afastou. Os lábios dele violaram os seus com fúria, como se quisesse sugar-lhe a alma pelo beijo. Sentiu sendo-se virado e de repente, estava parcialmente de joelhos, com o tronco apoiado na cabeceira da cama, as mãos apertando com força o metal enquanto sentia as mãos grandes do loiro escorregavam em suas costas, chegando a bunda dando um leve aperto, para depois estalar um tapa doida que fizera o moreno engasgar-se e olhar para trás, apenas para ter a visão mais linda do mundo. Jensen de joelhos, a masculinidade apontando diretamente para si, as mãos segurando-lhe os quadris e os olhos fixados em sua pele branca, que agora ganhava o tom avermelhado e a forma da mão do loiro. Misha voltou a cabeça para frente e a abaixou até encostar a testa no ferro, esperando pela caricia intima que Jensen estava prestes a fazer. Sua respiração já estava descontrolada, antes mesmo de sentia uma das mãos do companheiro se fechar em seu pênis, massageando-o tão lentamente que Misha sentia que se desmancharia em milhares de pedaços. '_Não goze ainda!_' a voz rouca dele soou em seu ouvido e Misha ofegou, afirmando com a cabeça que não o faria, '_Bom._' foi a resposta que teve antes de sentir os movimentos ficarem ligeiramente mais rápidos. Mordeu os lábios com desespero quando o loiro deixou-lhe o pênis para poder separar as nádegas, sentia-se queimar de vergonha, nunca se deixara ficar tão exposto, mas esqueceu de tudo quando sentiu algo molhado lhe tocar tão intimamente que foi impossível impedir o grito de surpresa. Sentiu Jensen sorriu contra sua pele, mas logo ele continuou o que fazia, chupando-lhe a bunda e rodeando-lhe o anel do ânus com a língua. Sentia as pernas bambas e Jensen percebeu, pois as mãos do loiro passaram a segurar-lhe o quadril para que ele continuasse com a caricia. '_Por... Favor._' implorou sentindo o liquido do pré-gozo escorrer pela extensão de seu pênis, a voz de Jensen veio meio abafada até seus ouvido, mas continuava rouca e sensual como antes '_Por favor o que?_' o loiro agora chupava-lhe as bolas, as mãos ainda firmes no quadril enquanto Misha se empurrava na direção dele. '_Por favor me fode logo._' e sentiu Jensen sorrir mais uma vez, afastando-se para então se esticar sobre ele, pegando um potinho de lubrificante e uma das várias camisinhas que ele tinha deixado sob o balcão mais cedo. Sentiu o dedo (com algo gelado e melado) de Jensen pedir passagem em seu corpo e tentou ao máximo relaxar, já tinha passado por aquilo antes, sabia que o prazer viria se relaxasse, mas ele não queria preliminares, não queria que Jensen o preparasse com carinho como sempre fazia, queria apenas que ele se enfiasse dentro de seu corpo e o fodesse com força o fazendo gritar e arranhar a parede. _'Deixa isso pra lá e me fode logo, porra!_' mandou e ouviu Jensen rir '_Apressadinho._' o ouviu dizer antes de sentir uma das mãos dele em seu ombro enquanto a outra conduzia o pau duro dele para começar a forçar a entrada. Mordeu os lábios com tanta força que sentiu o gosto ferroso do sangue lhe salgar a boca, ah, se arrependimento matasse! Jensen se metia para dentro dele devagar, alargando-o tão lentamente que Misha sentia-se rasgando, como se estivesse queimando por dentro. '_Deus!_' gritou apertando mais as barras de metal quando sentiu o pau de Jensen preenche-lo por inteiro, os pelos do loiro faziam cócegas em sua pele, mas ele não se ateve a isso, porque logo o outro começara a se movimentar, tirando quase que completamente, para então entrar de uma vez, com força. Jensen urrava baixo em seu ouvido, tão perto que sentia a respiração dele arrepiar seus pelos da nuca, então arremetia-se para trás, a fim de fazê-lo alcançar cada vez mais fundo dentro de si. Soltou um gemido de frustração quando o loiro saiu de dentro de si e ouviu a risada rouca dele, enquanto sentia seu corpo ser virado mais uma vez. Jensen encarava seus olhos em todos os movimentos que fazia, levantou uma de sua pernas e a apoiou no próprio ombro. _'Você quer me sentir mais fundo não quer?_' ele perguntou e o moreno se limitou a concordar com a cabeça. Sentiu o loiro começar a penetrá-lo novamente e cravou as mãos no lençol, segurando-se nele como se fosse a única coisa que pudesse mantê-lo ali, Jensen se movimentava com rapidez e Misha bateu a cabeça duas vezes na parede antes que o loiro, tirasse sua perna de cima do ombro e então o puxasse para o colo, fazendo o moreno enlaçar as pernas em seu quadril. '_Deus!_' Misha repetiu, sentindo-o penetrá-lo tão fundo e tão gostoso que começou a perder as forças e logo tudo estava desfocado. Fechou os olhos, entregando-se aquele momento, rodeou o pescoço do loiro com os braços e colou seu rosto no dele, ofegando e gemendo obscenamente por causa do orgasmo. Jensen o deitou de volta sem se retirar dele, sentindo o canal de Misha apertá-lo ainda mais, meteu mais depressa '_Estou quase lá._' Misha o ouviu dizer e então barulhos repetitivos da cabeceira da cama batendo na parede encheu o quarto, o moreno tinha certeza que os vizinhos reclamariam depois, mas não se importou, juntou seus lábios aos de Jensen no mesmo instante em que sentiu o liquido quente explodir dentro de si. '_Deus!_' dessa vez fora Jensen a falar. Retirou-se dele, jogando-se ao seu lado na cama e o puxando possessivamente para mais perto, entrelaçaram as pernas e Misha lhe mordeu de leve o queixo. '_Não vai voltar correndo para sua esposa hoje?_' perguntou, tão acostumado aos hábitos do loiro que estava. '_Não hoje._' foi a resposta curto do loiro que não demorou muito para apertá-lo ainda mais e então começar a ressonar baixinho, já levado pelo sono e cansaço. Misha suspirou profundamente, o nariz perto do pescoço do outro, fazendo com que o cheiro bom dele se impregnasse ainda mais em si. Sorriu, tudo ali naquele quarto tinha um pouco de Jensen. O tapete fora ele quem comprara, assim como o abajur e o porta-retrato em que os dois sorriam, mas tinha Jensen em muito mais. Tinha Jensen em seu travesseiro, em suas roupas, em todo seu corpo. Viu a marca da mordida no queixo do outro e sorriu. Tinha muito dele em Jensen também.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu ainda não acredito que fui eu quem fez essa fic, estou entre chocada e extasiada, eu não sei bem por quê, mas né?! Eu sou louca, não se importem comigo =P Ahh, mereço review's?


End file.
